


Stand Back From the Flames

by spooninspoon417



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooninspoon417/pseuds/spooninspoon417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Norma share an intense moment following the events of Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Back From the Flames

He's holding her exactly like he'd held her earlier, except that this time, there’s a peaceful calm that neither one of them have felt in months. Norman takes the opportunity to appreciate his mother’s warmth. She’s curled into his side with her legs bent at the knee. Her wet clothes have been replaced by a plain t-shirt and shorts. Her head is nestled into the space between his neck and his shoulder and it’s hard to think straight because every few minutes, she trails a line of kisses on his jaw. 

Before them, there’s a roaring fire and the flickering TV. There’s an old movie playing, but Norman isn’t paying much attention. He doubts Norma is either, considering the way she’s occupied herself with touching him. He glances down and finds himself mesmerized by the patterns the lights from the fire and the TV have casted on her skin. White and orange shadows duel for dominance on her flesh, but when she looks up at him, the blue of her eyes wins out. 

The arm that’s draped over her shoulders tugs her closer while the opposite hand grabs her thigh. His thumb runs over scarred flesh that serves as constant reminder of her troubled past. Heat gathers behind Norman’s eyes. For a moment, he imagines what he would do if he ever met Norma’s brother. It involved a large knife and copious amounts of red blood spilling out onto grey pavement. 

The thought both frightened and excited him. He’d do anything to take this pain away from her. He wished he could absorb it into his own body just so she’d be free of it. He wished that his touch could heal her, so she wouldn’t ever need anyone else. As it was, no one would ever love her like he did. 

She’s still staring at him, presumably trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. He stares back and something in the air shifts. Those orange flames continue to dance and he doesn’t who does it, but they’re kissing. And not in a friendly, familial kind of way. No, they’re kissing in a passionately desperate sort of way and it’s amazing. Especially when Norma leans back and pulls him over her. Coherent thought abandons him, but sirens go off anyway. This is his mother. He didn’t love her in that way. He couldn’t love her in that way. That was true, of course, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to. He really, really wanted to. 

Regardless, he pulls away, breathless and confused. 

“Mother…” 

Her hands stroke at his face, stoking the blaze inside him. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Those blue eyes that haunt his dreams simmer with an emotion that’s never been sent in his direction. Was that lust? Was that a new side of her love for him? Was he truly what she wanted? 

It was all too befuddling to be dealt with right now. He was tired all of a sudden. With a sigh, he drops his head to her chest, resting his cheek over her racing heart. She gathers him to her and her warmth lulls him into a near stupor. There was so much he wanted to ask, but he didn’t have the strength or the courage, so he stays in her arms, basking in the soft caress of her fingers on his face and neck. He drapes his arm over her waist. 

“It’s okay.” She says again. “It’ll be okay, Norman.” 

Something inside him protests that idea. None of this was okay. No part of their lives had ever been okay, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. They had each other and they would always have each other. Maybe that was enough.


End file.
